Elvis (007)
Elvis is a supporting antagonist of the 2008 James Bond film Quantum of Solace. He is a member of Quantum who serves as the right-hand man and bodyguard of Quantum operative Dominic Greene. He was portrayed by Anatole Taubman, who also played Anastasius in Pope Joan and Roeder in Captain America: The First Avenger. History As part of his assignment with Quantum, Elvis is tasked with assisting Greene's mission to secure a resource-rich patch of land in Latin America by funding the overthrow of the Bolivian president in favor for exiled Bolivian General Luiz Medrano. Elvis first appears when Bolivian agent Camille Montes storms a dockside in an attempt to confront Greene for trying to have her killed. He tries to stop her from entering the area, but she just pushes him aside; for good measure, she later ends up escaping with Bond, quickly establishing Elvis as somewhat ineffectual (an impression not helped by his ridiculous toupee). Elvis later accompanies Greene in their private jet during a meeting between Gregg Beam and Felix Leiter, this time remaining firmly in the background as his boss and the crooked CIA agent conduct their business. Shortly after the confrontation with Greene at the the Greene Planet Fundraiser Party, Elvis is dispatched to stop Bond and Camille from leaving the area, chasing them up a stairwell. However, Bond's MI6 partner Strawberry Fields "accidentally" trips Elvis, sending him falling down the stairs and allowing Bond and Montes to escape. To add insult to injury, Elvis is seen wearing a neck brace from then on. However, Elvis and Greene apparently take this slight very personally: soon after, Fields is captured by Greene's men and drowned in oil, her corpse being later dumped in Bond's hotel room as a message. Elvis was later seen at the Eco Hotel in Bolivia's Atacama Desert, where he watches over Greene's meeting with General Medrano and Colonel Carlos. Though Greene is able to talk Medrano into signing the deal with Quantum, the meeting is interrupted when Bond arrives on the scene, killing Carlos and sparking a fire inside the hotel, forcing Greene to evacuate the area as Bond fights off the remainder of Medrano's soldiers. Per Greene's instructions, Elvis is ordered to stay behind and cover his employer's escape, keeping his gun trained at the door in readiness for Bond. Unfortunately for him, the fire sparked by Bond's arrival in the building reaches one of the hotel's hydrogen fuel cells at this point, causing a massive explosion that engulfs the room and much of the hotel, incinerating Elvis on the spot. In one final moment of humiliation, the explosion ends up literally blasting the henchman's pants off just before it kills him, granting Elvis one of the most undignified deaths in Bond film history. Bond eventually learned that Quantum was nothing more than a front run by Ernst Stavro Blofeld of SPECTRE, and that Elvis, along with Greene and Medrano, were all pawns as part of Blofeld's true plot to wreak psychological pain on Bond. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Businessmen Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Extortionists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Incompetent Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Spy